Keeping pets and other small animals around people's living environment has become a way of life. People enjoy the company of their pet animals; such companionship is known to be conducive to people's health, both physical and psychological aspects.
However, due to the modern day living, such “way of life” tends to cause the pets or animals to lose their needed play and exercise that will keep them healthy. This fact is reflected in many modern studies that show the trend of “overweight” pets, especially in the case of dogs and cats.
Present invention provides a simple yet cost-effective device to keep animals around people's living environment and facilitate animals' playing and exercise, thus promoting the health status of the animals that utilize the device of present invention.